My Embarrassing
is an animation and a vlog created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham shows her fans her embarrassing and weird old art. List of drawings This is a list of drawings she has done and shown in the video: Characters * Rebecca Parham * Fans * TheOdd1sOut * Jaiden Animations * Other students from Ringling College of Art and Design Question from the video Rebecca answered a question at the beginning of the video. The question was if she went to school, and she said that she did go to school. Then, she got an education at her first college, where she was performing theater. After a year, she thought that theater wouldn't work out with her, so she discussed with her parents to go to another college. One of them suggested animation. Her mother, Ann Parham, was convinced, but she had to convince her father, Mike Parham, by showing him a piece of art she made. When she went into the school, she didn't make it into the animation the first day. At first, she had to do a wide variety of art projects, along with art history in which she found difficult and even mathematics. After these classes, she was able to touch her animation desk, because these classes were for preparing for the animation program. Her good grades and theater experience, and not her art skills, were the reason why she got accepted into the school. In reality, she was one of the least experienced drawers, at least compared to other students who were attending the same school. In her first year and a half of her art classes in which she finds weird, she is more certain that she was going to share her art that was made in the first year and a half. Her family used to own a townhouse in Florida for business trips, and sometimes, her college stuff would end up there between school years. Recently, she sold that house, and the succeeding owner of the house sent her back some of her personal items that were left there, including her own art. Reception The viewers in the comment section actually liked her art. Even though Rebecca finds most of her art embarrassing and bad, most of her viewers actually liked her art. Also, the reason why it has a lower like ratio than most of her videos is because of the fact that her drawings represent nudity. Therefore, around half of the dislikes were represent because of the drawings. Errors * 107 seconds after the start of the video, Rebecca made a spelling mistake. In the "What we're doing" list, it says "openning" instead of "opening". Trivia * This is her second longest video that contains animation and is the 4th longest video of all time. The longest animation being Draw My Life and the longest video ever being Ruining Your Favorite YouTubers. * Skeleton Goofy was the drawing that was featured in the thumbnail. * Rebecca took a picture of a couple of her failed gestures. * The metaphor of life is the only colored drawing out of the shows that she has shown in the video. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Vlogs Category:Videos uploaded in 2017